Denial
by RjRebera
Summary: My idea for the next series of Wentworth prison, following from series 1 focusing on Franky and Erica and that kiss


29

My idea for the next series of Wentworth prison, following from series 1 focusing on Franky and Erica and _that kiss._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **DENIAL**_

It had been weeks. Weeks since franky slammed her into _that_ corner. Her body shoved against hers, her hands around her neck, forcing her lips upon hers. Teeth knocking together and she tried, Erica tried to resist, but as she opened her mouth to scream at her to get off, franky took her chance. She slipped her tongue in erica's mouth. And all control was lost. Weeks; no months of resisting franky's charm and ignoring all her attempts to make her blush with her sexual innuendos was undone. Because Erica had succumbed. She kissed her back. Given into a desire that yearned within her, like an addict to heroin; she knew it was wrong, new it was bad for her, for them; but she couldn't resist. She'd wondered for so long how franky tasted. How it felt to have her lips upon her own. Now she knew. Erica knew she had to face franky again now. And it was time.

Vera knocked on erica's office door. 'franky for you, miss Davidson'

'thank you vera'

Franky swaggered into her office, eyeing Erica up with that damn smirk on her face, the one that drove Erica wild but also maddened her. She was a cocky bitch. But that's just one of the things that attract her to franky. She threw herself down on the chair, legs open and her hands resting on her lap, fingers curled together. She tilted her head,

'wondered when I'd see you again miss davidson' her smirk widened into that grin, the type that made her eyes sparkle, and Erica loved that grin. She hated it too, yet another love/hate thing about franky she just couldn't fathom. Erica didn't know what to say. Because she knew franky was here expecting everything to carry on from where they left off. From the corner of her office, with franky swaggering away biting her lip with a smirk on that pleased face, whilst Erica was shaking from a fear and throbbing desire to grab her back and make her do it all over again; all the time trying to take in what had just happened.

'Franky, you need to listen to me' her breathing was already beginning to hitch, maybe through fear of franky's reaction or because she didn't believe a word that was coming out her own mouth. Maybe both. 'what you did, what happened, _that_ ' Erica looked to the corner 'can never happen again. You should have been put in the slot; I could have thrown a sexual harassment charge on you. It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake'. Erica could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her mouth was dry. _Franky_ stared back. That cheeky glint in her eyes had evaporated; Erica couldn't tell whether she was hurt or angry. She'd never seen franky like this before. And it was about to get worse.

'what the fuck Erica?' franky sat forward leaning towards Erica. 'you just love playing the fucking victim, you're a head fuck. You kissed me _back._ Or did that part conveniently slip your fucking mind?' She was talking through gritted teeth, and Erica started to feel the same anger as franky was feeling. Franky fucking incensed Erica sometimes.

'I don't play any victim franky. You strut around this fucking prison thinking you run the place!' Erica raised her voice a little too loud and threw a glance at her receptionist through the window of her office. Franky laughed far too sarcastically for erica's liking.

'I really get on your tits don't I Erica?' she quickly raised her eyebrows, ' No pun intended, coz let's face it I wouldn't be that lucky.' this time franky smirked, but without that glint Erica adored in her eyes. Franky was pissed off, and Erica could tell.

'you think that it's okay to just force yourself on me like that? Huh? Coz it's fucking not franky. You're never going touch me again. Is that clear?' Erica was breathing hard. Normally when she breathed hard around franky it's because she's aching for her to just fuck her like she's dreamed about so many times before. But this time, she was breathing hard through anger. Or was it frustration? Erica couldn't tell.

'and you think it's okay to be a fucking pussy teaser Erica? Cause' it's not. Who are you trying to convince here? Me or you? You kissed me back Erica.' Franky's voice softened slightly. 'you want me, and I want you. What's the fucking problem? You're in denial. Coz I recon if I did the same again, you'd want it. So look me in the eye Erica, tell me I'm wrong.' Franky looked directly at Erica desperate to hear an answer. Those big brown eyes, pleading with her to just accept their fate. It turned Erica on, knowing how badly franky wanted her, knowing they wanted each other so badly. But Erica lied. 'you're wrong franky. I don't want you.' Just saying the words burned at erica's heart, she didn't mean a word of it, not really. But this was impossible. Their situation was impossible. Franky looked broken. Erica couldn't look franky in the eyes as she called for an officer to escort her back, because those eyes were full of tears. Tears because of her.

'Hey franky!' Kim called running towards her. Franky was storming to her cell. Kim followed. 'what's up franks?'

'nothing' franky shot back. 'I just need be on my own.' She looked at Kim; she grabbed her and forced her into the wall. Just like she did with Erica. Kim put up no fight, and franky kissed her. Hard. She put her hand around her throat. Just like she did with Erica. She forced her tongue in Kim's mouth, just like she did with Erica. It did nothing for her. She pulled away abruptly. Kim grinned at her. 'I'll see you later Kimmy' was all franky could manage. Kim skipped away. Franky lifted the mattress of her bed and pulled out a squashed bottle. It was filled with a clear looking liquid. Franky smirked. It was her stash of vodka she had in return for a favour she did for an ex inmate. She brought it to her lips. 'fuck you Erica' she murmured and downed the lot. The next was a blur; hours must have passed it was time for the count. Boomer had pulled her to her feet. 'fuck franky you're wasted! Miss davidson is doing the head count. Stand up!' franky lost her balance. She laughed. A drunken playful laugh. Booms laughed with her, steadied her against the door and quickly ran to her place just as the click of erica's heels met the stone flooring of their block.

'Doreen?'

'yes miss' Erica ticked her name box, she hesitated, 'franky? '

'oooo I just lurve it when you say my name!' franky slurred; Liz and Doreen squirmed if anyone was caught red handed and booked a place in the slot it was franky doyle. Erica could hardly believe the sight. Franky was slouched against the wall, that stupid fucking smirk on her face, swaying, loosing balance even though she wasn't moving. Her hair was messed up, eyes dark. Franky opened and closed her mouth as though desperate for water. Erica was witnessing franky wasted. She should have been riled by this. So why did it turn her on more?

'franky, follow me.' Erica ignored her comment and turned her direction towards the gates. Franky stumbled behind her, every so often tripping over thin air. They finished in erica's office.

Franky fell into the chair, head in her hands. Her whole body swaying. Erica put a glass of water in front of her. Franky scoffed.

'no thanks governor' her words rolled out awkwardly. Franky developed a slight lisp when she was drunk. Erica ignored her and carried on.

'how the fuck did you get in this state franky?' franky laughed.

'it's called alcohol. You should try it, might loosen you up. 'franky smirked and bit her lip, eyeing erica and stopping at her cleavage. Franky could hardly contain herself. The urge to throw herself at erica. It was building between her legs. The drink making everything more intense. Erica noticed franky's breathing change. It became harder, heavier, almost panting. It made erica wet. She got up to distract herself and perched on the desk in front of franky.

'you need to sober up. Then your be taken to the slot. You knew the consequences of this franky.' She tried to fight the feeling that was aching between her own legs, at franky's glare and breathing. It was as if they could feel each other desires. Each other needs and wants.

'stop fucking fighting it erica. Let me have you.' Franky was direct. The words echoed round Erica and she closed her eyes briefly. This made franky smile. She'd got her again. Franky knew she wanted it as much as she did. The receptionist had gone home by now, they were alone, franky took her chance. She threw herself forward and grabbed erica's waste. Erica tried to push her away, franky was stronger, she pushed erica against the desk, forcing her body against hers. Her thigh between erica's thighs. It made her moan, she didn't want to but she couldn't hold back. Franky smirked and kissed her, fast and hard, it was messy, but erica was kissing her back. Within seconds, franky was on top of erica on her desk, thrusting herself against erica. Erica's hand pulling at franky's hair, making franky groan deep within her throat and thrust harder. She fumbled to the hem of erica's skirt pushing it up, running her hands over her underwear. They were wet. Franky moaned at the thought, she rubbed her hand over erica's clit, spreading her wetness before roughly forcing two fingers inside erica. Erica was in ecstasy, her moans were coming harder and faster, her breathing heavy, franky pumped her fingers inside erica harder. Erica made her way down franky's waist into her pants. Franky moaned with erica as she pumped her fingers fast into franky. They were fucking each other with the same rhythm now, harder, deeper and faster as they both grew close to their climax. It was erica who shook violently first her whole body shaking as her orgasm engulfed her, this tipped franky over the edge, she moaned louder then she should have and came hard, her body collapsing onto erica's. Both woman lay there, still trying to calm their breathing, franky propped herself up with her elbows, leaning over erica. She kissed her slowly. Erica didn't fight this time. She pulled franky's head onto her chest and held her there. This was it. There was no going back, and nor did she want to. Franky smiled an honest smile. She'd got her girl.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Months passed and they saw each other regularly. Erica, making petty excuses to summon Franky to her office. Franky more than happy to oblige. The sex was intense, it was hard. _Rough._ Erica never lasted longer than a few minutes under franky's doing. And franky always followed suit, coming with erica even if she wasn't being physically stimulated. Franky didn't need it, just seeing erica explode beneath her was always enough to make her come hard. But tensions were staring to rise on the blocks. With Jac's dead, Bea was running cell block H, and the rest of the woman were starting to change allegiances from franky to bea. It should have infuriated franky, but she couldn't take her mind off erica. And it was beginning to show, the woman were getting agitated by franky's constant visits to the governor. Whispers went round that maybe franky was playing spy for erica. Rumours like this never go down well. Boomer and kim stayed loyal to franky, standing by her, and quashing the rumours. Franky knew she had to get authority back on the woman, but not even she wanted the next events to happen.

It was eerily quiet. All she could hear were the animal like screams from the other girls in the court. She knew this was dangerous. _Rule number fucking one franky, never stray alone during riots….._ she muttered to herself. But she couldn't risk it, after what happened to Meg, she had to find erica. She had to make sure she was safe. Bea caused the whole thing, out of revenge; she and the others finally launched their attack on Simmo and her gang. Let's face it, with Jac's dead her little sidekicks was surely to be on bea's to get list once she was out of the slot. After all, she beat the shit out of bea. And bea wasn't about to forget it. She had nothing to lose now. Franky just couldn't help but worry about erica though; she didn't let bea go to Debbie's funeral. Bea could use this riot as a chance to get her own back on erica, and franky was having none of it. She walked cautiously, on high alert, ready to attack if she needed. She didn't realise she was being followed.

As she turned the corner opposite the gym room she saw her. Erica. She was shaking, hid in the corner back against the wall. Franky's heart thudded in her chest. 'erica? 'she whipped her head round, 'franky!' relief in her voice, ' what are you doing down here?'

There it was, that smirk, the raised eyebrows, it had a hint of tenderness and cheekiness that melted erica, 'making sure you don't get killed governor.' Erica smiled she knew that, she knew franky would come looking for her, her own little bodyguard. She walked toward franky and moved her slightly sweaty fringe of her face. 'thank you' she whispered. Franky pulled her in, kissing her gently. It didn't take long for the kiss to quicken, as it always did between them. Before erica knew it, franky had her against the bench in the gym. She was kissing erica's neck, nipping at her ear lobes and trailing kisses down her collar bone. Erica was already softly moaning as franky slipped her hand up her blouse and massaged her nipples; they hardened and stiffened at her first touch. Franky lifted erica onto the bench and pushed her knee in between erica's legs. Erica pushed down on it groaning. 'fancy a work out?' franky grinned. Erica couldn't help but laugh. 'god yeah' she breathed. Franky slid her hand against erica's pussy and rubbed on it, over her wetness and against her clit. Franky's breathing had quickened now too and erica was already moaning uncontrollably. She forced her fingers into erica with a grunt, as though she could feel them enter her herself. Erica groaned 'fuck franky' her breathing quickened as franky pumped harder, she wrapped her legs around franky and started thrusting her hips into her. 'oh I'm sorry miss davidson, am I not going hard enough for you?' franky's voice was full of authority, it made erica even wetter. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, instead she kept thrusting. Franky pulled her fingers out, shocking erica, and held both her hands on her hips, pushing her thumbs into them with a great pressure. It made erica groan loudly. 'I asked you a question, erica, answer me… 'franky stared at erica, everything about her turned erica on, and she knew franky loved being as dominating as she was. She knew how wet it made franky. 'no' was all erica could manage between her hitched breaths. Franky raised her eyebrows nodding; she rolled her tongue, wetting the bottom of her lip before biting it. 'guess I'll have to try harder' she questions. Without warning she rammed three fingers inside erica so far that her palm was all to be seen. Erica moaned, hissing at the force, it hurt, it burned but she fucking loved it, she could feel herself growing wetter, and so could franky. This time franky had her other hand round erica's throat just as erica likes it. Erica was screaming now, she lost all consciousness about who could hear her. This was to intense to try and hold back from. Franky fucked erica so hard that her fingers started to hurt, but she could feel erica tighten around her, she knew she was seconds from coming, and just at the right moment franky tighten her hands round erica's throat, throwing erica into an intense almost unbearable orgasm, but it was then, as franky grinned and flicked her head to remove the fallen hair in her eyes whilst still holding erica in her orgasm she saw her…

'shit!' franky jumped back, causing erica to jolt as her hand pulled abruptly out of erica. It took erica a few seconds to bring herself back from her spasms of her climax, and her heart stopped when she followed franky's gaze. Franky was shaking, erica was shaking. This time through fear.

Kim laughed, 'franky doyle lost for words. Never thought I'd see the day.' She was staring at franky, right through her. Franky had never seen her like this. In typical franky style she stepped towards kim. Her eyes focused on the knife she had in her hands the whole time.

'hey Kimmy, why….'

'don't fucking call me Kimmy!' she was shaking through pure hatred. 'okay, okay fine. Kim. Why don't you put the knife down? Don't want any accidents... right?'

'this isn't gunna be a fucking accident franky. I've been waiting for this. I knew. All along, I knew you'd been fucking her.' She spat as she said it, her eyes glaring into erica. If looks could kill, erica would be dead. Franky laughed, erica wanted to scream at franky to just stop riling her further. 'you always knew there was nothing real between us kim. I'm sorry. But you're getting outta her next month, so whatever your about to fucking do, just don't.' Erica was shaking, she stepped to franky's side, 'Kim please' erica's voice was unrecognisable 'please kim. We can talk about this okay?'

Now kim laughed. 'don't fucking look at me!'

The next few seconds were a blur, a blur of kim, diving towards erica, knife raised above her head, screaming. Erica screamed, frozen to the spot, but franky was quicker than ever. She knocked erica to the floor and ran into kim, wrestling her by her waist. They fell to the floor heavily, knife still raised in the air, both hands on it, franky's and kim's. Franky would always be stronger, she head-butted kim, making her loosen her grip on the knife. And it happened. Franky dived the knife into her, closing her eyes as she did. The warmth of kim's blood running down her hand onto her arm, her vest. Kim's hand fell to her stomach, clutching the bloody mess, and then those eyes, that franky looked into as she kissed so many times in her cell, as they fucked in her bed, those eyes. Darkened. Gone. Franky dropped the knife threw herself up and stumbled backwards, the back of her hand over her mouth; she threw up on the floor. She could handle killing if she had too, but why kim? Erica ran over to kim. Her hands fumbling her for her pulse, any sign of life. 'SHIT! Shit, shit, shit!' she could feel the panic rising in her voice' what have you done? What the fuck have you done franky!'

Franky snapped, she grabbed erica and slammed her into the wall, this time there was nothing sexual about it. 'I fucking saved your life!' Erica saw the panic and fear in franky's eyes. 'Please fucking help me erica.'

Erica splashed cold water on her face. She didn't recognise herself. She had been entirely consumed by the woman that was franky doyle.

The girls cried, some shouted and fights broke out. The girl's mourned for kim. Simmo was down the slots. Franky watched as feltch and will took her away. She found kim's bloody body in the gym. She swore she never touched her. But the governor insisted she was lying. She'd spend the rest of her sentence down the slots.

Franky had been a mess the past weeks, the girls presumed it was her grief, everyone knew franky and kim were close, but franky knew it was guilt. She had to keep the pretence up though. She killed to save another. And that justified her actions.

'Franky doyle for you ma'am' will mumbled.

Erica swallowed. 'send her in.'

There it was the swagger, the grin, the tilt of her head that made her hair fall over her eye, and her jumper bag of her shoulder.

'it's been four weeks' franky spoke first.

'I've been busy'

'busy avoiding me.'

'No. Busy keeping Channing off my back, busy keeping my job, busy running this prison and busy making sure you don't get done for fucking murder!' erica flinched as the words rolled out her mouth.

Franky stared at her.

'It was self- defence. I did it for you erica. You think I wanted to fucking kill her? 'franky's eyes were glistening with tears. 'I did what I had to. To survive. For you. For me. Cause' if I didn't, it would've been me dead erica.'

Erica stiffened at the thought. Life without franky. Isn't life. Its hell. But she's hell. She's the beautifully broken girl that erica _needs wants._ It's more than lust. She nodded.

'I know, I'm sorry.'

Franky half smiled.

'I was thinking, maybe I could go to the funeral?'

'Franky, no way, I can't let that happen, why would you even ask that?'

Franky new she tested erica. She always meant to. She was always looking for her limits. And erica was always surrendering to them. Franky grinned.

'how can you smile even at this franky? Seriously?' erica sounded exasperated.

'I don't plan on wearing black to the funeral.' Franky smirked.

Erica looked confused, to be honest she was losing patience with franky. After all the stress of the past few weeks she'd wanted nothing more than a bottle of red and a week locked in a room alone. She didn't want to play franky's games. It occurred to her then that she and franky hadn't had any alone time since what happened with kim. Maybe that's half the reason she's so short tempered. Because despite hating herself for what happened and franky for doing it, she knows. She knows franky doyle saved her life. And she wants nothing more than to thank her for that.

'I don't know what you're talking about franky.' She shook her head putting her hands on the desk and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Franky smirked again, rolled her tongue over her lip wetting it in that way that makes erica want to pounce, she leaned in towards erica…

' I wasn't planning on wearing anything….' Franky bit her lip, still smirking at erica. Erica looked up, into those daring, fuck me eyes. And suddenly it clicked.

Alone time with franky doyle.

Outside the prison.

Erica smiled. Not even she could resist this.

 **CHAPTER 3**

'I really do believe franky needs this. Derek I can assure you she will won't be a problem. C'mon, don't you think after her good behaviour and her studies this is the perfect way to show her we've noticed, show the other woman good behaviour is rewarded? Even if it is going to a funeral.' Erica couldn't help but think it was turning into a plea, but truth be told it was.

'Okay erica, but she goes with you. She seems to have a respect for you that she doesn't have for the other officers.' Erica smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. When Channing left her office she lifted the top of her laptop. Two clicks later, the hotel was booked.

'See you when your back franky' boomer nodded at her. Franky felt a twang of guilt; the girls were pleased for her, that she was allowed to go to Kim's funeral, all apart from Bea. But franky could deal with her later. Because franky wasn't about to attend any funeral. Just the thought of what the day was going to bring made franky throb. She'd waited months for this day.

The gates clicked opened and Will and Fletch left franky with Miles, as Erica walked around the corner. She didn't even look at franky.

Then they were in the back of the car. Franky didn't know who the officer driving it was, nor did she care. She shot a sideways glance at Erica and smirked. Erica was trying to steady her breathing, looking out the window desperate for a distraction. The proximity between them was achingly close, but what affected erica most was the cuffs, around her, attaching herself to the woman she wanted most. She'd dreamed of being cuffed to a bed, franky's hands running over her body, fucking her senseless. Franky pulled her cuffed hand towards her lap, bringing erica's with it. Erica closed her eyes briefly. _What are you doing to me franky doyle?_

There were a lot of people, it didn't really surprise franky. Everyone in black, some crying and some melancholy. 'Terry, why don't you get off? Go have a coffee; I'll be fine we'll meet you back at the car at three.' Franky smirked; _four hours alone together_ she raised her eyebrows at erica with that playful glint in those eyes. Erica smiled back. 'let's go.'

It had been a long time since franky had felt soft carpet under her feet, and it had been even longer since she felt a bed as soft as the one she threw herself onto. 'wow erica, you sure know how to treat a girl' a lazy grin spreading across her face. Erica rolled her eyes and smiled. 'only the special ones.' The look of genuine happiness in franky's erica pulled at erica's heart; it stirred feelings within her she'd been trying to supress all morning. She wanted to tell her, show her, that she loved her. There was a knock on the door, franky followed erica with her eyes as she answered it. Seconds later and erica was back, carrying a tray with a bottle of red and two glasses. Franky laughed. 'Mmm miss's davidson, are you trying to get me drunk?' she grabbed erica's waist from behind as erica placed the tray on the dressing table. The contact ignited a spark between them. Erica could feel her own heart beat harder _why did franky affect her so much?_ She tilted her neck to the left as franky trailed soft kisses from her ear to her collarbone. Her hands moved across her stomach and as she nibbled erica's ear she rolled her hips against erica's behind. Erica spun around, she had nothing to hold back for now. She threw her arms round franky, pulling her against her own body. And they were kissing again, passionately and hard, leaving them both breathless as franky eased herself away from erica's grasp. She was grinning, smirking, she fucking loved to get erica into a mess and leave her there. And that's exactly what she did. 'wouldn't want this going to waste now would we?' she had the bottle of wine in her hand, biting her lip at erica as she poured them both a glass.

It didn't take much to get franky tipsy. Erica liked drunk franky. She became more vulnerable, but more vicious in bed. Her mannerisms became more exaggerated when she'd been drinking. Her grin even wider and the rolling of her tongue over her bottom lip even more sexy. Erica was wet just looking at her. Franky was laid on the bed, her head resting against the headrest one arm behind her head, the other swirling the last bit of wine in her glass. Erica was on the edge of the bed next to franky. She hadn't moved her gaze from her. 'tell me what you're thinking?' franky's words slightly slurred. Erica was tipsy too, but she was better at hiding it. She swallowed hard. She allowed her eyes to mentally undress franky. _I want to fuck you_. She said nothing. Franky sat up, swallowed the wine and placed the glass on the side. She was leaning into erica, staring at her with those eyes that screamed, fuck me. 'Say it erica.' She whispered.

How could she do that? How could she know what she was thinking? Erica looked at franky. She was biting her lip again. 'why do you do that?' she asked looking at franky's lip.

She shrugged.

'Habit. Why? Do you like it?' she was smirking now, openly eyeing erica's chest up and down.

'you wanted to know what I'm thinking?'

franky nodded, not moving her eyes.

'I wanna fuck you.'

Franky was naked, erica was between her legs. Her tongue fucking franky. Franky was moaning, she was breathless, gasping erica's name. Her legs wrapped around her neck, and then erica moved to the spot that weakened franky. She groaned so loud that it made erica come quickly. She stayed on that spot, licking, rolling and curving her tongue around every bit of her. Franky was pulling at the sheets, she was close now, moaning louder and faster, her undoing was when erica bit at her clit. She grabbed erica's head and pushed her further between her legs, erica could taste franky, in her mouth, over lips. She felt herself grow even wetter. 'fuck! Erica. Shit!' her breathing was delayed and hitched, her whole body jolting with the intensity of her orgasm. No one had ever made franky come like that.

Erica climbed up to face franky. She kissed her lips. Forcing franky to taste herself. She didn't resist. Franky brought her knee up to erica, brushing past her wetness. She groaned as she felt just how turned on erica was. 'in my office…' erica was speaking to franky between kisses. ' you said you won't be wearing anything?...' another kiss. 'mmm' was all franky managed. Another kiss, franky's tongue forcing itself into her mouth. ' well, I want you to wear something for me…' franky slowly pulled herself away from erica's mouth, her lips swollen from the kissing. She raised an eyebrow. ' oh yeah?' _that smirk_. 'I didn't know you were into dressing up' _the lip bite_. Erica breathed heavily and leaned towards her bag. ' I want you to wear this.' She held the strap on up to franky. _The grin_. Franky was on top of erica now, she fumbled around with the buckles of the strap on, and fastened it. Erica was on her back. Already panting. Franky shook her head. ' not like this.' She pulled erica up by her waist, and flipped her round. _click._ Erica wasn't sure how franky managed to do so much in such a quick action, _practice maybe_? No. she shook the thought out her head immediately. She was on all fours and franky had cuffed her right hand to the headrest on the bed. Erica was the most turned on she had ever been. She was ready to be fucked senseless. She could feel franky's hands steady herself around her waist, every so often the tip of the strap on brushing on erica's behind. _Only franky could make it this hot_. Franky leaned up behind erica, 'ready?' she asked with a hint of gentleness. ' fuck yeah' erica breathed. Franky entered her. Erica let out a long agonising breathless moan, and franky moaned with her as she filled erica. She thrusted hard and fast into erica, going deeper each time, erica's ecstasy causing her to moan hard and loud. The types of moans typical of a porn star. Erica knew she was close, franky knew to, she pumped herself harder, grabbing erica's waist and pulling her against the strap on at the same time as ramming it into her. It was too much to take for erica. She came. Fast, and hard, loud and messy. Her orgasm making her whole body clench and jolt violently. Franky fucked her through her orgasm until she couldn't hold back, she came with erica, thrusting herself one last time deep inside her, she moaned and shouted incoherently and slammed her hand against the headrest, jolting violently inside erica. It was so hot to witness and hear it made erica come again.

They were cuddling now, erica holding franky's head against her chest. She liked holding her there. Franky's arms wrapped around erica's waist. Franky was half asleep, erica glanced over at the clock. _Two thirty._ She kissed franky on the head,

' hey you, we'd better get dressed.'

' hmmm'

Erica smiled. Franky stretched and looked up at erica,

' erica?'

Erica felt anxious, she didn't know what to expect.

Franky looked straight into her eyes,

' I love you.'

Erica kissed her. Softly. She pulled away slowly and smiled. Out of all the things to come out of franky doyle's mouth, she hadn't expected that. But she liked the sound of it. She liked how it eased of franky's tongue effortlessly.

' I love you too.'

And she did. She really did.

 **CHAPTER 4**

She bent down and picked the blade up. Then Meg's hand touched her shoulder. It happened so quickly. Franky covered in Meg's blood. The panic in her face was clear to be seen. She laid her down and ran.

Erica rewound the footage again, for the fourth time. Hoping that it would change. That it would be anyone; anyone other than Franky. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were in their hotel room. Reality was that it was only six weeks. She watched the footage again. Completely in denial that Franky Doyle was a murderer. There was nothing else to it. She had to confront her.

 _Knock knock…_

Erica exhaled deeply.

'Bring her in…'

She smirked. Erica remained straight faced towards her.

'Sit down Franky.'

Franky knew something was different; she folded her arms across her chest and sat in the chair opposite Erica. She shook her head;

'What?'

Erica scoffed. She turned her laptop to face Franky. Franky raised her eyebrows, her lips slightly parted, staring at Erica like an inquisitive child looking for answers. If circumstances were different, staring at Franky's slightly parted lips would have been the perfect invitation to place her own upon them.

But these weren't different circumstances.

And Erica doubted she would ever kiss franky again. She pressed play. Erica watched every inch of Franky's face, she watched her hand reach her mouth and wipe across her lips as the realisation of what Erica knew hit. She watched her ever so slightly flinch as she saw herself stab Meg. It was then she saw Franky's eyes loose that glint. Franky slammed the lid of the laptop down. She threw herself back into the chair arms folded again. She stared back at Erica.

'What am I meant to say Erica?'

'Don't call me Erica. It's Miss Davidson.'

Franky laughed.

'What Franky? This is funny to you? You're a fucking murderer! What the hell am I meant to do now Franky? I don't even know what to say to you. You disgust me.'

Franky looked up at Erica. She shrugged.

'It was an accident.'

This time Erica laughed.

'What like killing Kim was? You have killed two people Franky. To innocent people! What kind of fucking position do you think that puts me in!?'

'Well that depends, Erica. On whether you're talking to me as a governor or as a girlfriend..'

'Oh please. Grow up Franky. Neither way makes it right.'

'Right? Nah, it doesn't. But you were happy to let someone else cop the blame for Kim. What's so different? I'm still me Erica. I'm still the one you think of every night. Still the one you want...'

'Don't try and turn this into something else Franky!' for not the first time around franky, control had been lost, and Erica couldn't hold back her anger any longer.

'I put everything into you! You're degree, your tutoring! My own trust! I put my neck on the line, my fucking job on the line time after time for you! And this...'

She slammed her hand down on the laptop...

' This is how you repay me? By fucking murdering the governor!'

'Ex fucking governor!'

Franky leaned in towards Erica.

'Cause let's face it Erica, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be sat there now. I guess you can say that's twice I helped you out. Saving your life and killing the Gov. Couldn't have worked out better for you.' Franky smirked and raised an eyebrow at Erica. Erica ran her hand through her hair, she wanted more than anything for Franky to have been sorry, she was never meant to fall in love with a girl as desirable but broken and fucked up as Franky Doyle.

'I can't do this anymore Franky.' She shook her head slowly.

'Erica, please, listen okay... Its shock. I get that. I do. But, I made… it was stupid, a stupid mistake okay?'

Franky was kneeling in front of Erica. She looked panicked. She wasn't her usual controlled self. Her attitude was different. Erica couldn't face looking at her, she was furious with Franky, but seeing her in this state pulled at her heart. And she couldn't, she couldn't allow Franky to consume her again. She had to fight.

'It's too late Franky.'

Franky shook her head;

'No no, it's not. Erica please? I love you okay? I'm sorry okay? I am. i..i didn't I just' she was crying now. Erica looked into her beautiful face, she saw the lost girl staring back at her, she saw fifteen years of pain, begging her not to bring more; she placed her hand on Franky's cheek.

'Please Erica... don't give up on me now?'

It had been three weeks, but those words still rung around Erica's head. The desperation in franky's voice and on her face still haunted her. Life was numb now. She woke up, went to work, and came home. There were no more secret meetings with Franky. Every meeting with her was always accompanied by another officer. She no longer recognised the Franky Doyle, which she saw.

Franky was use to going of the rails. She'd done it many times before. Usually there was a reason to bring herself back to reality with. Not anymore. Nowadays, franky kept herself busy with a different type of fix. She rubbed the bruise on her cheek; she was always covered in bruises lately. She seemed to like the rush of causing fights with the other girls. Will came into her cell.

'Franky, you ready for your visit?'

'Sure am Mr Jackson… can't wait'

She smirked at him as she followed him to the visitor's room. As she walked in, a younger woman jumped up and threw herself round franky. They were kissing, for the cameras; passionately. But for reality; passing drugs.

Get Miss Davidson down here Vera; looks like Franky might be trying her luck again.'

Vera nodded at Will and returned with Erica.

'Will, are you sure? Franky hasn't tried to smuggle drugs in here since Meg was running the place.'

'Check it out for yourself…'

Erica rubbed her hands in her face as she watched Franky on tape. She knew franky was on self-destruct.

'Will bring her in for a strip search.'

Franky swaggered into the search room with her typical grin on her face. Erica stood against the wall, arms folded.

'So you wanna see my body do ya Miss Bennet?' Franky was grinning, her focus the whole time on Erica.

'Let's start with your top, please Franky.'

'Oooo a woman who knows what they want... sexy!' she lifted her vest

'Now your trousers.'

This time there was no comment, instead Franky stared at Erica as she removed her trousers. Erica breathed in deeply, and quickly averted her eyes before they found their way back to a now completely naked Franky. As much as she wished otherwise, Franky still affected Erica in ways only Franky can. Erica just got better at hiding it. Vera took the packet from Franky's mouth and handed it to Erica.

'You can get dressed now.'

'Vera, ill manage from here. Thanks.'

Vera looked from a half dressed Franky back to Erica and nodded.

'What are you playing at Franky? You knew you'd get caught. You didn't even try hiding it that well. Why are you doing this? Don't you care about your parole?'

Franky scoffed.

'Why do you care?'

'Because I care about all the women in here. And that includes you Franky.'

'Please. You only care about your job, not us. And not me.'

'I don't have to listen to this. I'm taking you to the slots.'

Erica walked towards the door, but Franky pulled her back;

'Let me go Franky' Erica was breathing heavily, franky grinned.

'You're still in denial. I saw the way you looked at me just then; you couldn't take your eyes off. You liked what you saw. Admit it. Even now, the closeness gets to you, it eats away at you. You still want me Erica. Admit it.'

Erica pulled her arm away. She said nothing. Because she knew. No matter how much avoiding she done, no matter how much she tried to convince herself different; Franky was right. Her body still ached for Franky's touch.

 **CHAPTER 5**

She watched on her laptop during the two weeks that Franky was in the slots. She watched her do her daily press –ups. She watched her pace round the cell, she watched as she started slowly giving up. On herself, and on Erica.

'And I think that concludes the staff briefing. Oh... and on one last note, Franky Doyle will be returning to the blocks today. Fletch if you could bring her up now?'

He nodded.

Franky arrived back to the block; Boomer was by her side instantly. Bea watched her walk back into her cell, as Boomer made a drink. She nodded at one of her girls. Within seconds four of them had launched onto Boomer, shoving a t shirt into her mouth before she had the chance to shout. They had her to the floor more or less instantly after and that's where they held her as Bea entered Franky's cell.

She was laid on her bed, as the door opened she sat up.

She smirked; she wondered when she'd be getting this visit. Anyone dabbling with drugs could expect a visit from Bea.

'Red!' she spoke lazily.

'Nice of ya to drop by. What can I do for you?'

Bea closed the door behind her, and Franky got to her feet.

'I thought drug days were past you Franky. Always led me to believe your better than that. How wrong was i?'

Franky licked her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow; tilting her head to Bea and allowed her eyes to watch as she revealed the blade she held. Franky nodded.

'I always thought you were a bit more original then that Red. Thought pens were more your style.' _That smirk._

'Well, looks like we've both got each other wrong then doesn't it?'

'Guess so.'

Suddenly the girls outside the cell screamed, it caused an instant reaction for both Franky and Bea. Franky wrestled Bea, but Bea was quicker, she brought her knee up and winded Franky, catching her of guard, then she swung the blade into Franky's stomach, just as Boomer burst through the door. Bea threw the blade to one of the girls and within a matter of seconds, Franky and Boomer were alone.

It was a blur, she couldn't breathe. She was dizzy. Hot. Weak. She fell. She could see a face; Boomer. She was in her arms. _Slow motion_. Muffled shouts. Panic. She was being lifted. People were around her. Muffled voices now. She felt her head being lifted as they put the oxygen mask on her. She could feel the pain. It was intense now. Tearing and ripping; burning away at her. Her eyes were heavy now. Darkness came…

 **CHAPTER 6**

'Look doctor, I understand you're doing your best, but it's been nearly four weeks, surely there's something you can do?' Erica pushed her hair off her face.

'I understand your concern, but we have to let her wake up when she's ready. Just keep doing what you're doing, talking to her, read to her, she can hear you. It helps. Honestly.' The pager bleeped and the doctor pulled it from her pocket. 'I have to go, please, be patient.'

Erica sighed heavily. Every day she stayed at Franky's bedside. Waiting, hoping. Staring at her beautiful face; wishing for her to wake up. She closed the door behind her, and took her usual seat next to Franky's bed.

'Come on Franky' she whispered gently in her ear, stroking her fringe.

'Wake up. I miss you. I miss your smirk, I miss your cocky attitude...' she hesitated 'I miss us.'

Erica put her head in her hands. She rubbed her face, her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep, through crying to many tears, she always knew deep down how much she loved Franky Doyle, but it wasn't until she was rushed to her side and insisted on travelling in the ambulance to the hospital with her, grasping her hand and wiping the tears she couldn't control that she finally admitted it to herself. It was as she moved her hands off her face that she saw her. In typical Franky style, she tried to grin, a very slight grin, and as she opened her eyes she hoarsely whispered,

'Us?'

Erica almost screamed as the turmoil evaporated from within her and relief surged through.

'Franky!' she couldn't stop the smile that widened across her face. 'You're awake! You're okay.' She was crying again now. Erica kissed her head before calling for a doctor.

'You've been very lucky Francesca. Just stay rested, and drink plenty of water and you're be outta here before you know it.' The doctor left the room.

'Can't wait!' Franky called after her. Erica couldn't help but roll her eyes. And it didn't go unnoticed.

'Hey, don't pretend you didn't miss my sarcasm either.' Franky grinned playfully, as Erica sat by her side.

'I did, I missed everything.'

'You missed us?' franky questioned.

'Yes.'

Franky smirked, 'so there is an, _us_?'

Erica smiled and took a deep breath. 'There is now.'

Franky screwed her face up, and shook her head slightly; it hadn't taken her long to revert back to her usual self.

'What do you mean? There is now?'

Erica took another deep breath. She wasn't sure how Franky would react to this.

'When you were taken into hospital, I came with you. I stayed here with you. And I've been here every day since.' Franky still looked confused, Erica continued.

'When I saw you Franky, in Sue's arms, you were, so lifeless…' Erica's eyes filled with tears,

'hey, it's okay now' Franky took her hand.

'I thought you were dead. There was so much blood. I couldn't leave you. That's when it hit me.' Erica looked Franky in the eyes. 'I love you Franky. I always did. I just couldn't deny myself it anymore. But we can't be together like that. In Wentworth, we just cant. And…' Erica swallowed.

'And so the next day, I resigned.'

Franky stared back at Erica in complete shock.

'You've quit your job for me?'

Erica nodded. 'Yeah, for us. It's the only way there can be a me and you.'

Franky smiled. The smile she saves especially for Erica.

'You'll visit though right? I'll still be able to see you?'

This time Erica smiled back. She pulled Franky towards her, 'always.' They kissed. Slowly, a kiss that reflected nothing more than pure love and affection.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Months had passed, and Franky was back in Wentworth. The dynamics had changed again, Bea was in the slot. And she had little chance of leaving them. The woman looked to Franky again, but something had changed for everyone. The tension had shifted. From between each other, to a more ' _us and them'_ approach because of the new governor. They'd named her _'the freak'_ and she lived up to her name. Franky, however, had something else to distract her.

'Only you could manage a private visit from the ex -governor Franky.' Boomer laughed. Franky grinned back, giving her a quick wink and followed behind Vera.

Erica was already there, sat at the table, and as Franky swaggered in she took her place opposite her.

'I'll be outside.' Vera left.

Franky cocked her head to one side and licked her lips, as she smirked at Erica. It made Erica breathe deeply.

'It's been a while' franky said lazily, still grinning.

Erica's mouth was dry. Franky still affected her in a way that she just couldn't understand. Even now, when she didn't have to hide it, it made it worse. Made the feelings more intense.

'I know, I've been meeting with your lawyer. Between us, we've got a pretty good case for you. I honestly think when your parole hearing comes next month, you can walk out of here Franky, and you just need to keep your head down until then. '

Franky nodded. 'I will. I've been good so far right? But that's not what I meant when I said it's been a while.' She smirked again.

Erica half smiled but rolled her eyes at the same time, 'Franky, this is important. You wanna get out of this place don't you?'

This time Franky rolled her eyes. 'You know I do. Especially since you've left us with the freak, which is why I think you should make things up to me. We're deal with the serious stuff later.' Franky leaned towards Erica grinning.

It was no good. Erica knew exactly what Franky wanted from this meeting. And whilst she could hardly blame her, Erica admitted defeat and sat back in her chair.

'Well, it's hardly like we can pounce on each other with Vera outside the door is it?' Erica said questionably. Franky smiled.

'That's true, but she can't see what goes on under this desk…'

'Well when she looks in and can't see us I'm pretty sure she'll catch us under there.' Erica shot back.

Franky gave her an amused look and again ran her tongue over her lips.

'Well, I wasn't planning on getting under there. Infact, I was kinda hoping you'd do all the work.' She grinned; Erica looked at her slightly confused. 'I want you to fuck yourself for me Erica.' Franky spoke firmly, the sound of authority in her voice weakened Erica; she shut her eyes. Franky moved her chair back just enough to see under the table, as Erica's hand was drawn to the hem of her skirt like a magnet.

'Start on top of your pants.' Franky demanded. Erica obeyed without question.

She was rubbing herself, her breathing was heavy, and franky watched as her chest went up and down with each hand movement. 'Now go inside, on your clit.' Erica moaned as Franky spoke. Franky was beginning to feel the pressure build between her own legs. She shifted in her chair. 'Harder.' She saw the instant motion of Erica's hand obeying her. Erica was moaning quietly. Franky swallowed hard. 'Now fuck yourself.' Erica didn't need telling twice. Franky heard Erica moan her name as she entered her fingers into herself. Erica's whole body was jolting with each thrust of her fingers. Franky crossed her legs and closed her eyes briefly. She could feel herself throbbing. 'Now fuck yourself like I would fuck you.' Franky whispered. Erica opened her eyes and looked at Franky. 'I want you franky.' She breathed. Franky grinned. 'Do it.' Erica flew her head back and franky watched as she spread her legs further under the desk, she started fucking herself, hard. Pumping her fingers into herself deeper each time. Franky knew that Erica was close, she watched her body stiffen; 'come for me erica' she whispered breathlessly. And she did. Erica threw herself forward, her head resting on her free arm on the desk; she bit down on her skin as she came. Franky shot a glance to the door. Vera was oblivious to what was happening behind her. She sat back in her chair, looking pleased. It was a few seconds later that Erica looked up at Franky.

'That's given me something to think about in bed tonight' Franky smirked. Before Erica could reply, Vera opened the door.

'Time's up'

Franky stood up grinning at a dishevelled looking Erica.

'Till next time Miss Davidson.' She threw a quick wink at her before following Vera.

Erica just shook her head smiling. Franky Doyle had done it again.

 **CHAPTER 8**

She took a deep breath, and stared at herself in the mirror. There was no point in messing with her hair; her hair was going to make no difference. She bit down on her lip. Without anyone around her to keep up her pretence for, she allowed her nerves to engulf her.

'Franky? You ready?' Wills voice erupted breaking her trance. Franky nodded.

'As ever.'

As she walked through the block she acknowledged the good luck nods of the woman, she high fived some and winked at others. She stopped at Boomer.

'Hey, we're good right?' Boomer avoided eye contact and just nodded. It didn't go unnoticed. When did anything ever go unnoticed around Franky Doyle?

'Hey' Franky's voice was softer, 'four months and you're be ready for parole to. I'll be waiting okay?'

Boomer looked down at Franky, ashamed at the tears filling her eyes. She smiled. Swallowing hard;

'Yeah franks. I know. Good luck ay?' They hugged.

'Let's go Franky.'

She pulled away from Boomer, and walked through the gates of cell block H. Her memories here were mixed to say the least. She laughed here; she cried here, she fought here. She lived here for the past six and a half years. But she'd also grown here, she'd learnt here. She reached her potential here. Thanks to one woman alone.

When she got to the main entrance, she was handed her clothes in a bag.

'Get dressed, and then we're leave. The cars waiting.' Will shut the door behind him. Franky opened the bag. Her denim boyfriend jeans with far too many creases were on the top; she smiled to herself. Under her jeans, her old jumper. She put it on, the jumper hanging off her shoulder just as her prison clothes did. She looked down at her feet. She smirked at the sight of her converse. She wore those shoes walking into this place, and she sure as shit was going to wear them walking out.

 **CHAPTER 9**

The room was bright, compared to the corridors of Wentworth. The windows large and the sun heated the room instantly. She looked around, men and woman in suits. Stoney faced. _Lighten up_ she thought. She glanced around the room, and then spotted her. Erica. She was in a blue fabric blouse, revealing just enough skin to make Franky's heat instantly. She smiled, slightly nervously at Erica. The smile was reciprocated, relaxing Franky within seconds.

Franky lost count, of the hours spent in the room. Her behavioural history was brought up, and she was told only to speak if she wanted to appeal anything that was being discussed. Franky said nothing. She kept her focus on Erica. As she listened to her engross the others on what an improved prisoner she was, and how she is the face of Wentworth reform. Being a lawyer suited Erica. Franky was impressed to say the least. Another hour passed before she heard the words leave the judges mouth. _Parole has been granted._ It took a few minutes to sink in, the words echoing around her head. Erica was smiling, or was she laughing? She couldn't tell. It wasn't until her solicitor placed her arm on Franky's shoulder smiling that it hit her.

She was free.

She stood on top of the steps looking out. The world passed her by. Buses, cars, people; normality. Freedom. Franky grinned and bit her lip.

'I'd be smiling too if I were you.' _Franky knew that voice._ She spun around, Erica was standing behind her. 'Congratulations Franky.'

She cocked her head, and shook it slowly as she walked towards Erica, 'this is you Erica, not me.' She shrugged. 'I owe you huh?' she grinned playfully raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, as it happens Franky, I guess you do.' Erica pulled her in and kissed her.

 **CHAPTER 10**

'This is some place you have Miss Davidson… Wentworth must pay good money' Franky teased. Erica rolled her eyes, 'its home I guess.' She poured two glasses of wine.

'Oooh is that a good idea Erica? You remember what happened last time we had wine together right?' Franky rolled her tongue over her lip and took the glass from Erica. Franky took a sip of the wine, and ran her hand along the kitchen worktop. She allowed her eyes to examine the room before stopping at Erica; who was watching her every movement.

Franky moved towards Erica, still holding her glass. Erica was breathing hard already. She knew exactly what was coming, and her entire body ached and throbbed at the thought. She threw herself onto Franky's inviting lips; she slid her own tongue straight into the slight parting of Franky's mouth. Franky moaned and forced Erica against the worktop. Smashing the wine glass onto the tile flooring. Neither of them took notice of the wine and shattered glass over the floor. Franky ripped at Erica's blouse, the buttons popping out following the wine glass. Erica tugged at Franky's jeans, fumbling for the zip. They were both desperate for each other. Their bodies desired the touch of one another. They kissed hard, just like their very first; teeth smashing, and hitched gasps for air. Erica led them to the bedroom.

Franky threw her to the bed, Erica pulling Franky on top of her. Franky pulled away for a second and took her top off. She leant back towards Erica, biting on her neck as she slowly stripped her clothes from her. They were both naked now. Erica brought her knee up between Franky's legs. She could feel how wet she was. It made her moan. Franky trailed kisses mixed with bites down towards Erica's stomach. She used her tongue to guide her way down Erica's entire body stopping at exactly the right spot. Erica's whole body was jolting and she moaned in pure pleasure. Franky fucked Erica until she came multiple times. The ecstasy made Erica hungry for more. Still shaking from her orgasm she flipped Franky over and held both her arms between either side of her head. She forced her legs open wider with her own knee, they were both panting, and they were both feeling the most turned on then they ever felt before. Erica rubbed her own self against Franky's wetness. Franky wrapped her legs around her and met each hard thrust. Franky groaned, deep from within her throat, she swore breathlessly as the pace quickened. 'Fuck me Erica…' she panted in her ear. Erica instantly obeyed. Her hands ran against Franky's clit, her palm of her hand rubbing against it as she pushed her fingers into Franky. Franky grabbed at Erica's hair, she pulled at the sheets and she sat up forcing Erica against her chest as she came like no one else had ever made her. Erica gently tugged at Franky's nipples with her teeth before pulling her on top and holding her head against her own chest as her breathing continued to hitch, even minutes after her orgasm. Erica kissed Franky's head, as sleep crept over both of them.

They hadn't moved much in their sleep, Franky was curled up in Erica's arms as the sun broke through the small gap of the curtains. It wasn't until Erica moved her arm from under Franky's head she stirred.

'Hey, where you sneaking of to?' she croaked, her voice slightly husky, from a dry mouth.

Erica smiled, 'I need a shower; someone got me a bit hot and sticky last night…'

Franky grinned her trademark smile; it still melted Erica's heart. 'Five more minutes?' Franky mumbled; her eyes still closed. Erica looked down at Franky and smiled sadly. 'Franky?' she lifted her chin gently, 'of course you can have five more minutes. You can have five more days, weeks, you can have five more years.' She kissed her lips gently and quickly. 'You don't need to count the days anymore. Your free now.' she stared at Franky.

Franky said nothing, she just smiled, that real honest smile she saved for Erica.

'I love you Erica.'

Erica smiled back. 'I love you to Franky, always.' She kissed her again.

They were together now, for the world to see.

No more lying.

No more denial.

 **THE END.**

DENIAL – By Rachelle Rebera.


End file.
